


Adam Parrish's bucket-list, Ronan Lynch's New Year's resolution

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New York City, Pynch Fluff, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, pynch - Freeform, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: It had been Ronan’s idea. The seed had been planted one time earlier that year that they were hanging out at the Barns with Gansey...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's people!  
> I'm having lots of inspiration so expect a lot of Pynch.

Ronan pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s head, pulling back to look into his eyes; those eyes that couldn’t seem to absorb their surroundings fast enough. A pleased smile slowly made its way to Adam’s lips, and Ronan could forget for a moment about the cold that threatened to obliterate his feet. He figured Adam was experiencing something similar, though he was above complaining.  
They stood arm in arm, huddled close to shelter from the cold, even though they were heavily layered and surrounded by the usual sea of people that congregated at Times Square to watch the spectacle to welcome the New Year.

It had been Ronan’s idea. The seed had been planted one time earlier that year that they were hanging out at the Barns with Gansey; Helen had been there that time as well, and she was rambling about the last time she’d been to New York with friends and how great of a time they’d spent. She had only been back home for two days, hence her excitement.  
Adam had kept quiet at the time, but once they were alone, he’d told Ronan, a faint blush on his cheeks, how one of the items on his bucket list was to have a New Years’ kiss on Times Square. “I know it sounds cliché, and you’ll probably think I’m being stupid…” Ronan didn’t wait for that sentence to end, pressing their lips together instead. That had been the end of a discussion that had barely had time to start. There were probably many things Adam wanted that Ronan wouldn’t be able to give him, but this one, he could. So he made a promise that very moment that he would.

And so, there they were less than half a year later, amongst the ever-growing crowd, waiting for the show; and for Adam to get to cross one item from his list. If there was this tingling, restless energy coursing through Ronan’s body, it must have been the cold, and the fact that they hadn’t moved much for over two hours. 

With each passing hour, people were starting to get more excited, but Ronan paid little attention to his surroundings, occupied instead in watching Adam’s wide-eyed expression taking it all in, committing it all to memory. And, above all, looking incredibly happy. Ronan’s own heart felt ready to burst out of his chest, although he figured it was for slightly different reasons.  
Snowflakes had started to fall shortly after sunset, giving the atmosphere this shimmering, movie-like vibes. Ronan turned at the sound of Adam’s gasp of excitement, and brushed his lips to Adam’s cheek, where a snowflake had fallen, and was slowly making its way downwards, like a tear of happiness to give the final touch to the already luminous expression on his face. Or maybe that was exactly what it was, Ronan couldn’t care less. He was just glad to get lost in the moment himself.  
Adam, turning in Ronan’s arms, pressed his face to the crook of Ronan’s neck, whispering incessantly about how happy he was and how much he loved Ronan; all things that were glaringly obvious to Ronan himself, but he was more than glad to be hearing anyway. 

The hours passed, hot Styrofoam cups of coffee came and went, and the general excitement grew as the hour came close. Ronan was standing behind Adam now, his arms stubbornly wrapped around Adam’s waist, an extra layer to fight off the cold; head resting on Adam’s shoulder.  
Adam fished his phone off his pocket and after a quick look at the screen turned in Ronan’s arms, head tilted so their eyes could meet. He was looking at Ronan with an adoring expression Ronan felt honored to have earned. Everything Adam gave him was a privilege and Ronan knew better than to take it for granted.  
“It’s almost time,” Adam whispered, his lips teasingly close to Ronan’s. Ronan forced himself not to smile, not to show any sign of the relief or anticipation that threatened to pour out of him pulling at his every cell just so he could be as close to Adam as possible. He would wait. After all, he’d agreed to Adam’s terms, and it wasn’t like him to back down from an agreement, regardless of the herculean difficulty that was proving not to be able to kiss Adam until the very moment the proverbial clock announced the midnight hour, the arrival of a new year. 

Ten…  
The countdown was met by a sharp intake of breath that Ronan couldn’t tell whether it was coming from Adam or himself. 

Nine…  
Adam turned his head, taking his eyes away from Ronan to take in the actual spectacle. 

Eight…  
Ronan decided not to hold back his smile anymore: the light in Adam’s eyes was too much for him not to let himself enjoy it freely. 

Seven…  
Adam’s hand found Ronan’s between their bodies, and gave it a quick squeeze. Ronan squeezed back before taking their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss on the back of Adam’s. 

Six…  
Ronan, slowly losing the battle against his own self control, shifted his body so he was facing Adam’s side now, even though Adam’s eyes still face ahead, to that damn ball that was taking far too long for Ronan’s taste to drop. 

Five…  
People were now starting to cheer, the imminence of the moment steadily making their excitement gain momentum. To Ronan, it still felt like there were only him and Adam. Nothing else mattered. 

Four…  
An insolent sigh left Ronan’s lips without permission. Adam’s hand tightened around his once more. 

Three…  
Ronan’s free hand went to rest against Adam’s shoulder.  
Two…  
Maybe Ronan was being too much of an optimist, but he could have sworn that Adam was actually starting to slowly turn his way. 

One…  
…And, finally, Adam’s face turned back to Ronan, the glimmer in his eyes greeting him once more. Carefully, but urgently at the same time, Adam was leaning closer into Ronan’s space. Ronan not so much lost but fled the battle against his restraint and met Adam’s lips halfway, taking only enough care not to make the kiss too messy, so it would actually turn out memorable, worthy of Adam’s appreciation. Even though he knew he would never really be able to say that aloud, or he’ll never hear the end of it. 

Ronan was faintly aware of people’s voices and maybe even cheerful laughter, but none of that really mattered to him: all that mattered was what was happening between them; the pleased sigh Adam let out when their lips touched, the way Adam’s gloved hands were pressing against Ronan’s freezing cheeks, spreading warmth to his body with the efficiency of a wildfire. Adam’s presence was strong and filling every corner of Ronan’s being. He wouldn’t ask for anything else.  
After a few more moments of enthralling bliss, they pulled away at last, and Ronan had to fight the urge to look away from the overwhelming tornado of emotions that the expression in Adam’s eyes was waking in him.  
But Adam was smiling broadly, cheerily and carefree; Ronan couldn’t really look away from that. He swallowed around the tight knot in his throat, and smiled back.  
“Happy New Year”, he whispered.  
“Happy New Year,” Adam whispered back, before leaning in for another kiss. 

Ronan made a new promise in that moment: he would discover every last thing in Adam’s bucket list and he’d do whatever was in his power to help him achieve all of it, just so he could make sure that blissful expression never left Adam’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This quick thing burst out of me all at once and, while edited, it's mostly raw work. So feel free to drop inany comments you may think would improve a future editing work. That aside, please tell me what you think!  
> Thanks for your time! Hope all of you have a great year! <3


End file.
